


The Upside Down

by xoshae



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:26:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8152264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoshae/pseuds/xoshae
Summary: Frank just wants to find something to keep him entertained. He's tired of being by himself.





	1. Chapter 1

Frank swung his legs back and forth as he took a drag of the cigarette placed delicately between his tattooed fingers. He looked down at the leaf-strewn ground from the tree branch he was sitting on and sighed, the smoke billowing out of his mouth freely. The truth is he was lonely. He was alone and fed up with everything. At this point he had resorted to just roaming around during the night, unable to sleep and sick of tossing and turning in bed.

He didn't know what he was hoping to accomplish. Maybe he liked the idea of being vulnerable to something dangerous that could be lurking in the shadows. Maybe he was hoping he'd find someone else who was sick and tired of being alone as well. Hell, maybe he just hoped to find a cheap whore on the streets so he'd have something for just one night. He never knew exactly what he was looking for and that thought alone only got under his skin more.

With a soft yet angry groan, he put out the cigarette and tossed it to the ground. The still glowing bit of tobacco was nearly all he could see against the darkness that shrouded him. He sighed again and leaned against the rough trunk of the tree, closing his eyes in defeat. He might as well just stay up there forever, nobody would be there to notice he was gone. The wind blew briskly, causing him to tug on the sleeves of his thin jacket and shiver.

After a few minutes of dealing with the frigid temperature, he grumbled to himself and slid off the branch, landing on his feet but scuffing his black leather boots in the process. He sighed again, not giving it much of a reaction. He should have expected it, that's just how his life was these days.

As he turned to walk back out of the almost eerily dark woods, a rush of warmth overcame him. It was unusual, almost scary. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, looking around. Nothing. Wonderful, now he was going crazy. "I need a joint..." He muttered, mulling the thought over before turning back again. He looked up from the ground and his eyes widened in surprise.

A figure stood before him, almost seeming to glow white. It was transparent, obviously not a human, much too beautiful to be one either. They were tall, thin, well-dressed and had a mess of dark hair on their head. Frank was in awe, yet still fucking stunned,

It took him a moment to form any thoughts, let alone any words. "What... Who are you?" He asked uncertainly, mildly afraid as he gazed up at the light being. 

"I'm Gerard." The figure giggled, a happy and innocent sound rolling off his tongue. It lifted Frank's spirits a bit, making him slightly more comfortable. With only a little hop, Gerard was perched up on the tree branch, the same one Frank had spent time and effort climbing up to.

His jaw dropped. "What are you?" He was getting agitated. He didn't know if he was drunk, high, dying, insane or all four. Either way, he wanted answers. "I'll kill you, I'm from Jersey." He furrowed his eyebrows angrily, just to demonstrate his point.

Another musical giggle came from Gerard. "Isn't it obvious? I'm a ghost, Frank." He swung his legs childishly, staring down at the human boy. "I'm dead." The morbid words rolled off his tongue easily and echoed through Frank's chest. He was dead, that's what a ghost was. But it shot a pang of guilt into his heart.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled in response, scratching the back of his neck anxiously. "I didn't mean to, like, you know," He struggled. "Threaten you." His voice trailed off as he looked at the ground, still in mild disbelief. If this was real he was fucked. If it wasn't real, he was also fucked. He never got hallucinations this bad.

"So, well, I think it's time that I... Head home." Frank cringed at his own awkward words. "So, yeah... Bye, Gerard." He crammed his hands in his pockets and turned away, shaking his head at himself.


	2. Chapter 2

With a gentle sigh, Frank lowered himself onto the couch, careful not to spill the hot mug of coffee in his hand. Sure, it was nearing midnight, but warm beverages are appropriate at all hours of the day. He cautiously took a sip, promptly burning his tongue and blowing on it to cool it down. He grabbed the television remote and skimmed through the channels while he waited for the liquid fire to cool.

Meanwhile, Gerard had followed him home. Obviously. It was just a certain thing about ghosts -the friendly ones at least- that made them utterly attracted to the living. Something about Frank specifically caught Gerard's eye, yet he had no idea what it was or why he was so attracted to the tiny, angry man.

Huffing out with agitation, Frank tossed the remote aside, tossed a blanket over his shoulders, and went outside to his porch. Might as well watch the cars go by if all the channels are just infomercials, right?

As he pushed open the door, his eyes widened. "Gerard!" He whisper-shouted. "What are you doing here?" The ghost boy was sat criss-cross on the floor of the porch, watching as a black spider crawled over his hand. "Spiders are only for people who pay rent, put that down." He furrowed his eyebrows again, giving the same angsty look as the last time, but this time he looked more innocent due to the fuzzy pink blanket around his body.

"You know spiders have feelings too." Gerard frowned, standing up and setting the arachnid onto Frank's artificially black hair. He immediately freaked out and flicked the spider away, much to Gerard's entertainment. The jingly laugh spewed from his mouth smoothly.

With a giggle, Gerard stepped past Frank, pretty much through him, and into his house. He turned his head in all directions, a cheeky smile glued to his face as he took in the place. "Nice house ya got, Frankie."

"Thanks, but how, again, do you know my name?"

"Ghost powers."

Fair enough. Frank stepped back into the house, closing the door and setting the blanket on he back of the couch. "Why are you here?" He asked blankly, sipping on his coffee which was now room temperature.

"I wanted to see you again." The ghost replied simply, falling backward onto the couch and knocking the blanket onto himself. He sat up, causing it to fall off and he huffed, followed by yet another giggle

Why, out of all times, was this happening now? Maybe this was what he wanted and he just didn't know it. He was lonely, after all, maybe it was meant to be. He grumbled and shook the thoughts from his head.

Frank rubbed his eyes, a stressed look on his face. "Gerard-- Please go home. I don't know what even is happening right now, I'm so confused." He dropped his arms to his sides, immediately regretting his words due to the absolutely torn look on the other's face. He shook his head, setting his cup on the counter and heading into his bedroom.

"Alright, alright. You can stay. One night and that's it. I mean it." He pulled his shirt off before throwing himself down onto the bed and sighing with satisfaction. He figured he was just seeing things, this wasn't real. Gerard would be gone in the morning. He'd wake up, find a bottle of pills spilled over somewhere, and everything would make sense. Before his eyes drooped shut, he swore he saw Gerard walking around with the blanket over his head.


End file.
